Thin film polycrystalline radiant energy converters are well known in the art as exemplified by the following references:
(1) IEEE Spectrum--February 1980, "Photovoltaics" pages 26-41 PA1 (2) Electro-Optical Systems Design, "Solar Cells" pages 39-49 PA1 (3) Sov. Phys. Semicond.--Vol. 10, No. 9, September 1976, "Photoelectric Properties and Potential Practical Applications of CdSiAs.sub.2 Homojunction Diodes" PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,286--Barnett